The Weird Little Outcast
by destinykeyblade
Summary: An Earth girl who reads the Dragonlance books wishes she could meet a cetain mage and kender. This oneshot sort of started the Dragonlance story that I've got started on my computer. Please read, enjoy, and review!


_Don't waste your time on me; you're already a voice inside my head! (I miss you...)_

_"I miss you..."_ she sang softly, looking out her window at the falling rain. The drumbeat in the song went nicely with the rythym that good ol' Mother Nature was using.

Turning away from the window that was getting lashed by the wind and rain, the lonely girl looked at her computer screen. She was currently browsing the randomness on . Although she had multiple Word Pad documents on her desktop, she wasn't very good at updating. It was so hard to break them down into chapters; she wanted to put the whole story up. Sadly, had a limit on the size of the documents she could upload. It made her sad sometimes.

"Focus, woman!" she reprimanded herself. "People are reading this..."

At the present time, she was reading Dragonlance fics. Raistlin fics, to be specific. What it was that drew her to the red-robed mage, she would never know. Still, he was on her list of favorites characters, and one that she was a fan-girl for. She wasn't a loyal fan-girl, though. Just seeing or reading about one of the other characters she liked would put him on the top of the list. Example: Saturday she read a Dragonlance book. Raistlin Majere number 1. Monday night she played _The Legend of Zelda: Ocaraina of Time._ Link number 1. Raistlin Majere ...Who??

This is somewhat depressing, but that's how she lived her life and she liked it that way.

Anyhow, she just happened to click on a story that invloved Raistlin and Tasslehoff being transported to Earth. After a moment of reading, she recognized it as one of her best friend's creations.

"I wish that could actually happen..." she mumbled. "It'd be so nice to have them around. They wouldn't think I was a freak."

She sighed. Most people said that about her. Not neccessarily to her face, but she knew they did. Anytime she spoke up, someone was sure to tell her she was weird. It happened every time she talked about things she liked. For example: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. That was one of her favorite TV shows. When she mentioned it, the four girls she'd been talking to gave her unpleasant looks. "You watch that?" "It's so weird!" "That's like, the dumbest show ever!"

Another example: Pokemon. She'd loved Pokemon since they first aired it in America, and watched it pretty faithfully until it got to the Battle Frontier season. That's when it started going downhill. She still played the games, though. In fact she'd just recently finished the new Mystery Dungeon game, Explorers of Darkness. (And not just seen the credits; she actually finished the game. the adventure continues after the credits, y'all! remember that if you have it!) Anyhow, she mentioned Pokemon one day to those same girls... And got just about the same responses. "Pokemon? That's sooo weird." "Yeah, seriously. I hate that dumb stuff." "I can't believe you like that junk."

"If Raistlin and Tas met me, I bet they'd like me. Tas would, anyway. Raistlin doesn't really like anyone... At least I'd have someone to join my small circle of friends."

Her circle of friends was indeed small. She had two best friends and one friend. That was about it. However, she wouldn't trade those three for the world, and she would have trusted them with her life.

The girl sighed again. "I'm really, really starting to wish that Raistlin and Tasslehoff would just magically appear outside my house. If they did, I'd-"

"Time for dinner!!" her mother interrupted.

"Coming, Mom!" she yelled.

As the weird little outcast started out of her bedroom, she could have sworn she heard two voices talking to her.

_"You know, you're not really as much of an outcast as you think you are."_

_"He's right. Lots more people like you than you think. I like you!"_

_"Believe it or not... I think I do, too."_

She paused, her hand on the doorknob. Slowly, she smiled. _"You're already a voice inside my head..."_ sang the outcast. As she left her room, she didn't feel like such an outcast anymore.

_A voice inside my head..._


End file.
